


Compromise(d) [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Justified
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Car Sex, Coming Out, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, on the job, terrible ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the inevitabilities of working in the Lexington office of the U.S. Marshals Service was that Raylan Givens would sleep with someone involved in the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise(d) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compromise(d)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187907) by [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe). 



Length: 00:20:28 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Compromise%28d%29.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
